Tornado
by NickeyRox4Ever
Summary: One average day, Jade, Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie, experience the biggest storm that has ever happened to Hollywood, LA. Will they survive it? Or will it take another victim? Post After How Trina Got in!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious if i did then the 'bori' scenes would never exist! No offence to the shippers I just personally despise that ship. Tori isn't a evil character or anything I just LOVE BADE!**

_A computer once beat me at chess, but it was no match for me at kick boxing_

**(Third-Person POV)**

It was a rainy Friday afternoon in Hollywood. The wind was just so slightly picking up causing papers to fly out of Cat Valentine's arms. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she picked it up for the fourth time today. She entered her friend Tori Vega's house. "The wind is really starting to pick up", Tori concluded from her spot near the window. Cat laid her books down on the table and walked over to her friend.

"The wind almost knocked me down!" Cat huffed. Tori just smiled walking over to Cat's papers.

"So how are we going to do our project?" Tori asked.

"Well I was-", Cat got interrupted by the door slamming open. Trina walked in and ran to her room leaving the door open. Tori rolled her eyes and went over to the door and shut it. "How about a weather forecast?" Cat suggested.

"Alright ... We have an idea now? What are we doing the cast on? The wind?" Tori asked.

"Yeah and how windy it has gotten since this morning", Cat confirmed giggling. Tori grabbed a piece of paper along with Cat and they headed out side. They sat down on Tori's lawn chairs and observed the weather. "He he it look at that cloud it looks like ice cream!" Cat laughed.

Tori looked at the cloud and gasped. "Cat that's not a cloud. That's the Sky!" Tori exclaimed standing up.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Tornado!" Tori screamed grabbing Cat's arm and dragging her back in the house.

"Where are we going?" Cat giggled as Tori and her walked into the Vega's basement.

"Did you not see it Cat?" Tori asked confused and panicked.

"See what", Cat said oblivious. Tori rolled her eyes and sat down hoping her family and other friends are going to be ok.

Jade and Beck were in Beck's car, Beck was driving Jade home because her car wasn't starting. The wind was picking up more than usual. "So who did Sikiwitz pair you up with for the project?" Beck asked Jade. He wasn't in that class today because his parents need to speak with him.

"Andre", she said looking out the window.

"Cool so what are you doing the project on?" He asked ignoring the pain in his stomach. He shouldn't be jealous! It's just a project! Not like they are dating!

"You got paired with Robbie By the way", Jade added. Beck just signed and continued to drive her home. He wanted to talk to her about the break up and tell her he missed her, But he couldn't, to afraid she would laugh at him. It sounded kind of pathetic; I mean he was the one that broke up with her! He shouldn't expect her to forgive him and everything go back to normal ... Well their normal. Beside the point, he hurt her and he doesn't think anything he could do would make up for that. He continued driving the wind picking up faster than he has ever seen it. "Wow it looks like a tornado is about to form", Jade announced looking at the sky.

Beck rolled his eyes and smiled. "You have to think the worst!" he smirked.

"Well I kind of gave up on anything good a month ago", she muttered to herself. Beck frowned they broke up just a month ago! But she didn't act like she hated him that much. He shrugged off the guilt and parked the car outside her house. "Bye" she said opening her door just to have Beck reach over her and shut it. "What? Can't leave?" Jade joked with a smirk on her face. He smiled

"I wanted to talk to you", his serious tone in his voice.

Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "About what?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry"

"Sorry about what?" she asked confused.

"The way I acted when we we're together. Right before we broke up. I was a total jack ass. And I shouldn't have treated you that way", he responded.

"If you're apologizing then I should. Too bad I'm not going to because I really don't want to talk about this", Jade said trying to get out of the car, only to get stopped again by Beck's hand on her arm.

"I get that you hate me but at-" Beck tried to say only to get interrupted.

"I never said I hated you!" Jade practically yelled.

"You act like it! You don't want to talk to me, stand in the same room without running out, You don't even want to try and be my friend", Beck said sadly.

"Did you ever realize that I couldn't! Beck you ripped my heart to fucking pieces and you expect me to act like I never loved you to act like we are friends and everything we had was just some distant memory! Sorry Beck if I can't just forget and be friends. I loved you and I still do, it can't change over nights!" Jade yelled then jumped out of the car and ran into her house. Beck sat back in his seat feeling even more guilty. He sat there for a few minutes till he saw her coming back out carrying the garbage, running to the trash can. He got out of the car and rushed over to her, before she could make it to her door. she rolled her eyes, "What do you want Beck!

"I didn't know this is how you felt!" Beck said, "I'm so sorry!"

"So you mention! But it doesn't change anything!" Jade exclaimed. Beck put his hands on the side of her face.

"Jade! I still love you", Beck said.

Jade's face turned frightened, "Beck!" she exclaimed as she saw a car flying toward them.

**Hey hope you liked this if you like it and want me to continue just review or Pm me! I really need your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! Bade wouldn't have broken up this long if so. Hopefully Dan puts them back together! Or he might have some upset Bade shippers on his hand. Sorry for the late update! And I'm kinda surprised 9 people liked this enough to review. Thanks for the positive comments! **

_A man who dares to waste one hour of time has not discovered the value of life.  
_

"Beck Watch Out!" Jade exclaimed Knocking Beck out of the way of the flying car. Beck didn't notice the wind picking up as much as it did till then. He looked around and made sure Jade was OK. She had a gash in her head. "Jade your head", He said getting up and picking Jade up bridal style.

"Put me DOWN! I'm Fine!" Jade exclaimed trying to get Beck to put her down. She never took to well to sympathy!

"Are you sure? Your OK?" Beck asked making sure nothing was wrong.

"I'm fine just put me down before another car fly's our way!" Jade exclaimed. Beck puts her down but leaves his arms around her.

"Jade I-" Beck said only to get interrupted by Jade.

"We should get to the basement! The wind almost knocked our heads off with a car. We don't want to walk around headless do we?" she joked walking to her front door and going in with Beck right behind her. When they were walking to the basement the windows started to crash around them causing them to run. They made it in right before a car came flying in ceiling them in the basement. "Crap!" Jade exclaimed hitting the door trying to open it. Ceiled!

"Jade! It's not like we are going to be leaving anytime soon with this weather! We could be trapped for a few hours!" Beck said sitting up against the wall. Glad he could spend a little more time with her, even in these circumstances. He was just glad it was her he got stuck with. Jade kicked the door one last time then let out an annoyed groan. She then proceeded to walk over to Beck and sit next to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why today?" she questioned.

"I'm kinda glad it was today", Beck announced. Jade gave him confused looks.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Nothing!"

"Tell ME!" Jade demanded with a threatening tone.

"You will probably call me a sap. .. It's nothing!" Beck said shifting uncomfortably on the floor. Jade turned her body to face him and glared at him.

"Come On Beck! I've heard extremely sappy stuff from you before! What's different from now?" She said hoping Beck would just give in and tell her.

"Fine! I'll tell you .. But no comments about me being a sap Promise?"

"Promise! Tell me!"

"I was going to say I'm glad it happened today because if it was any other day I wouldn't have got to get stuck with you" Beck said looking Jade in the eyes. Jade tried to hide her smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Dang Beck I thought I was the girl", Jade joked . Beck laughed a little then became serious.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about everyth-" Beck got interrupted by Jade.

"It's fine! I don't really care anymore!" Jade said looking away from Beck. Beck frowned. Right before that stupid car almost hit him she said she loved him. He said he loved her. All she thinks is it was nothing to care about? Beck thought sadly.

"OK" he signed sadly and looked at the opposite walk.

Jade could see sadness in his eyes. As much as she loved causing other people pain, she could Never do that to Beck. He meant so much to her! "Friends?" Jade asked. She didn't want to be with Beck now! He hurt her and she wanted him to fight for her! She wasn't going to just give in and except him with open arms. He hurt her and tore her heart to pieces! It takes time to build back her trust.

he looked up and signed, "Or course Always", he smiled sadly sitting against the wall with her laying back on his shoulder. He was happy she was letting him build some kind of relationship back up with her. Beck didn't realize how much he needed Jade till she was out of his life. He was going to do everything he could to get her back!

Tori was freaking out as Cat sat near the corner of the room confused, "Tori? Are you ok?" Cat asked concerned for her friends.

"What .. what if something happened? .. What .. What if their dead?" Tori muttered to herself.

"Dead?" Cat frowned.

Tori looked over and saw Cat's frightened eyes, she walked over and put her arms around Cat in a friendly hug, "Their going to be fine". I hope she thought as she heard windows crash and the wind blow.

Robbie was riding his bike toward Cat's to make sure she got home OK, When he saw the wind picking up. He continued towards Cat's to make sure she was OK when he see's a car flying into a house? Is that Jade's house? he thought as he stopped his bike. He got off his bike and walked toward the house. "Jade?" he called as he walked into the gaping hole in the wall. He gets no reply so he runs out of the house and to his bike where he grabs his phone and texts Andre **Is Jade home? Her house has a car thre****w**** it** he texted and got a reply only a few seconds later. **B over in a sec. Calling Beck think he brought her home?**He signed and looked around and heard a phone ringing from under a block of wood from the side of the house. He walked over and noticed there was a truck underneath? Beck's car? He quickly pulled out his phone upon noticing texting Andre **Beck's here car stuck under**** something!** Andre texted back immediately **Almost there!** He tried picking up the board to check to see if he was underneath with Jade but he wasn't as strong as he hoped. Andre got there ten minutes later.

"Where is it?" Andre asked getting out of his car and heading over to Robbie. Robbie pointed toward the car and Andre looked under. He saw no one and hoped he didn't over look them. "Are they in the house?" Andre asked as the wind picked up more causing Robbie to grab onto something so he wouldn't fly away.

"I don't know i called Jade's name no one answered", Robbie answered.

"Are they in the basement?" Andre asked.

"There's a basement?" Robbie asked causing Andre to roll his eyes and walk in to the house toward the basement door. when they got there it was blocked.

"Beck? Jade? You in there?" Andre yelled.

"Andre?" Asked Jade from the other side.

"Yeah it's me. Is Beck with you?" Andre asked hoping he was.

"Yeah!"

"Alright I'm going to try and help you out OK?" Andre said.

"OK" Jade answered. Beck moved on her shoulder where he had fell asleep. Jade was about to speak when she heard a loud bang from the other side of the door, followed by silence. Oh NO! Jade thought.

**Sorry for the long wait for the second chapter. I hope this was worth the wait. Tell me if you think i should keep writing this in a Review or Pm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. SORZ!**

_A part of kindness consists in loving people more than they deserve_

Jade sat up causing Beck's head to hit the floor, "Ow", he exclaimed.

"Andre? Andre!" Jade yelled banging on the door no answer.

"Wha? Andre? I think I hit my head to hard", Beck muttered to himself.

Jade heard him, "Andre was trying to help us out then there was a bang. Now he's not responding!" Jade exclaimed.

"Andre!" Beck exclaimed helping Jade bang on the door.

Robbie groaned sitting up. What happened? He thought sitting up. "Andre!" he heard Beck exclaim. Andre? Robbie looked around and saw Andre knocked out. His head was bleeding out. Robbie quickly took off his jacket and put it to his Andre's head.

"Wake up! Come on wake up Andre", Robbie yelled.

"Robbie?" he heard Jade yell.

"Andre's knocked out. The winds picking up more. What should I do?" Robbie yelled.

"Help us open this door and come down here till the weather gets better", Beck announced.

"You problaby wouldn't make it anywhere in your bike", Jade yelled. Robbie resisted to roll his eyes walking over the door. "You pull! We push alright".

"Ok", Robbie said back then began pulling the door. After twenty minutes of pushing and pulling at the door, it opened just enough to get in and out. Jade came out with Beck to see Andre.

"Oh no", Jade said, "What happened?" she exclaimed.

"Something flew at us. I didn't see it coming and Andre knocked me out of the way", Robbie said. Jade, Beck, and Robbie grabbed Andre and took him in the basement. Jade held the jacket to Andre's head as she sat down next to him. Robbie then ran out the door before Beck could get him the door closed behind.

"ROBBIE where are you going?" Beck yelled.

"I have to make sure Cat's alright", he yelled back. Before Beck could respond Robbie jumped on his bike and speeded down the road.

"Is he stupid! That bike doesn't stand a chance in this weather", Jade practically yelled. Beck sat down next to her looking at Andre who's head was laying on Jade's lap.

"I hope Andre wakes up", Beck said in a whisper.

"I do too", Jade said laying her head on Beck's shoulder out of habit then sat back up. Beck rolled his eyes, putting her head back on his shoulder.

"Tori .. .. We're not going to die are we?" Cat asked slightly frightened.

"Everyone is going to be just fine", Tori tried to reassure her.

"I hope Robbie, Jade, Beck, and Andre are ok", she pouted sitting down.

Tori signed sitting down next to her, "Thirsty?" she asked trying a subject change.

"Yeah", Cat answered simply. Tori walked over to the emergency duffles her parents put in the basement incase anything happened. She grabbed out two water bottles and tossed one to Cat. "Thanks" Cat answered taking a sip then spitting it out, "It's hot", she said then continued to drank it. Tori sat there looking around then something came to mind.

"Where's Trina?" Tori exclaimed jumping up.

"Huh?" Cat asked once she finished half her bottle.

"Oh No No no no no She has to be down here", Tori muttered to herself and began to pace.

"Your scaring me", Cat said. Tori continued to pace then walked to the basement door.

"Alright Cat, You stay here! I'm going to find Trina", Tori said going to open the door.

"I want to come too", Cat exclaimed.

"No! Cat just please stay here", Tori pleaded.

"Phewy", Cat pouted sitting down.

Tori opened the door and say most of the house torn apart. "Trina", she yelled going around everything heading upstairs. When she came to where the stairs were supposed to be they weren't there anymore? "Trina", she yelled again. No reply. Tori panicked. In her panic Tori didn't notice the wind picking up, the wind picked a car up and it flew toward Tori. Next thing Tori knew everything went black.

Robbie was pedaling as fast as he could to check on Cat. Once at her house he noticed nothing bad really happened except for a few dints in the walls and their cars turned upside down. Robbie ran to the door and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again this time louder. "Cat", he yelled. Moments later Cat's mom yanked Robbie in.

"Is Cat ok?" she questioned.

"I thought she was here", he answered.

"She went to Tori's to work on a project", Robbie was turning back around to leave when Mrs. Valentine gripped his arm. "Where are you going?" she exclaimed.

"Check on Cat", Robbie said.

"You can't go out in that weather!" she exclaimed.

"I have to make sure Cat's alright!" Robbie exclaimed.

Mrs. Valentine signed, "Fine! I can't stop you. But be careful please", she pleaded.

"I will", he answered leaving her house jumping on his bike and heading to Tori's the wind started getting fast causing his bike to fly off the side walk then fall back. Robbie tried to go faster but the faster he went the worse it got. It was like the tornado was getting closer? But when Robbie looked down the street he saw the tornado heading straight toward him.

**Sorry It took like forever to update. But a Victorious episode got me down. It was disappointing on Beck's part. If he had feelings for Jade when he tried to kiss Tori? I'd be appalled. Why? You ask? Because that makes the Beck character like he's some kind of player. Anyway before I start a endless rant you could careless about. I want to apologize again for the long wait. If you think this is good enough and want a next chapter tell me in a review or Pm please I need to know if you guys like it, or think I should change where I'm going?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Wouldn't it be cool if I did? I'd be FAMOUS. Lol I don't really want to be 'famous'. It's just People who are never get privacy… Anyway hope you enjoy!**

_A sure cure for seasickness is to sit under a tree_

Andre stirred on Jade's lap, "What happened?" he asked as he sat up.

"Robbie said a car flew toward him and you knocked him out of the way", Jade answered him. Andre stood up grabbing his head.

"Where's Robbie?" he asked.

"He left", Beck answered.

"Has the tornado passed?" Andre asked holding his head.

"No ... He ran out and the door shut behind him, He wanted to check on Cat", Jade said leaning off Beck.

"What! But Robbie won't make it on a bike! He doesn't stand a chance", Andre panicked. Robbie may be annoying but no one wanted anything happening to him. He was there friend, Even Jade's though she would never admit it.

Cat sat alone in the basement, how long has Tori been gone? She thought as she grabbed a blanket out of the bag Tori got the water's. A few seconds felt like hours to Cat. She knew Tori wouldn't be happy with her leaving the basement, but she had to make sure her friend was safe; she opened the door and walked out. She walked to the living room area and saw Tori looking at the … well where the stairs used to be. The wind started picking up and off in the distant, since t walls were missing, you could see some kind of object coming toward her. Cat ran over and knocked Tori over which got the car to hit the house. The wind got faster, so Cat dragged Tori to the basement, since she couldn't pick her up. When Cat got to the basement she tried waking Tori. "Tori! Get up!" she grabbed the rest of her water, "Wake up Tori!" Tears slipped down her cheek, when she comes to the realization, she might not wake up. "Tori! Please get up! Please", she begged the motionless Tori who lay on the ground next to her. No response. "Tori please wake up", she cried more hugging her best friend, hoping any minute she would wake up; but the only sound she heard was the wind from outside.

Robbie just looked at the tornado, frightened and worried. He sped in the direction of the Vega's household. The tornado was going a different direction, so he speed to the house hoping Cat was fine, along with Tori and Trina of course. But to Robbie his main priority was Cat's safety. When he arrived at the house, the walls were knocked in and the top floor was gone. He ran in the front door, well even through a tornado he still walks through the door because if he walked through the side the walls might crash down on him, they don't look sturdy. "Cat!" Robbie yelled. It echoed through the house, which consisted of a knocked over couches and a few depre left from the storm. "Cat", he yelled hoping to hear her voice anything to reassure him everything was ok and Cat was safe.

"Robbie?" he heard a shy timid voice say. Which he knew was Cat.

"Cat?" he asked looking down a ruined hallway to see Cat crying. He ran over and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "Are you ok? Is anything wrong?" he asked hugging her tighter.

"T-T-Tori", she managed to get out between sobs. The wind was picking up and Robbie knew it wasn't safe to stand there.

"Cat? Where were you before I came? Did they have a basement or underground tunnel to stay in?" he asked she nodded crying more as she pulled away, grabbing his hand. She led him to the basement and he shut the door behind him. "Cat? What's wrong?" he asked once again.

"T-Tori sh-she wo-wo-won't wake up", she said sobbing between each word.

"Where is she?" Robbie asked. Cat led him over to Tori, who was laid on the floor with a blanket around her, and a pillow under her head.

"What happened?" he asked Cat as he crouched beside Tori.

"She le-left after telling me to stay and I followed to see want was going on and sh-she didn't see the ca-car so I push-pushed her out of the way. Bu-but when I brought her back here she she wouldn't wake u-up", Cat said still crying, but trying to hold it in.

"It's ok", he answered after checking Tori's pulse on her wrist, she has a pulse so she's alive", he answered, "And maybe when you knocked her out of the way she hit her head. She should wake up", he answered.

"This is my fault! If I would have listened she would have been fine", Cat said sadly.

"Cat! This isn't your fault", Robbie answered pulling her into an embrace. "If you would have stayed Tori might not be here at all", Robbie said in a whisper. Cat continued to cry on Robbie's shoulder, hoping Tori would be alright.

Andre continued pacing, "I can't believe you guys let him leave", Andre exclaimed for the twentieth time. Beck and Jade sat against the wall next to each other annoyed. "I hope Tori and Cat are ok", Andre said continuing to pace.

"Andre quit pacing, Robbie probably got scared and went home, Tori and Cat are probably hiding in there basement safe", Jade answered.

"The Vega's have a basement?" Andre wandered stopping his pace.

"How do you know that?" Beck asked.

"Oh ... A year ago when we went to their house, I was bored so I just wandered around their house looking for Tori's room, and I found it. Turned out her room was on the second level", Jade answered.

"You sort of cheered me up. But do you really think Robbie went home? When he was so convinced on checking on Cat?" Andre asked.

"It's Robbie! He gets scared easily", Jade answered laying her head on Beck's shoulder, as he laid his head on hers.

Andre looked at them oddly, "When did you guys get back together?" he asked.

"We're not", Jade said annoyed.

"Then why are you …?" he asked motioning towards how we were sitting. Jade immediately leaned off Beck sloughing against the wall on the other side of her.

"I'm just really tired", Jade answered closing her eyes.

Andre sat between Jade and Beck, in the gap Jade left between, "I guess you don't mind if I sit here", he answered. Beck muttered something under his breath which made Andre laugh, not noticeable by either Beck or Jade.

**SORRY! I tried updating but I wasn't really inspired till I saw the Beck and Jade pictures on the Victorious wiki. EPP they get BACK together! CONFIRMED! That was my inspiration, now I want to know the plot for putting them back together? Jade may bring up the almost kiss Beck had with Vega? I don't know but totally excited. Please tell me your thoughts in a Pm or Review. I hop you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Even though I want to :( Anyway I hope you enjoy the story!

'_Sadness is an emotion where you are upset, don't stay that way forever, you never know what's around the corner' – Quote of the Day_

Beck and Andre sit next to the wall hearing the wind getting louder, occasionally there was loud bang. "So are you and Jade getting together?" Andre asked noticing Jade passed out next to him. He looked to Beck who was silent, causing Andre to look at him. "What's going on?" He gave Beck a knowing look.

Beck sighed, "She wants to be friends".

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"NO … Well I did but the idea … of her moving on and forgetting me … I don't know … I'm probably … never mind", Beck answered then grew silent. Andre looked at Beck as he looked at the ground. "Do you think she would ever take me back?" he asked Andre.

Andre inwardly laughed, those two we're perfect together. Except the fighting … a lot, but every couple fights. He doesn't get how they even broke up. The whole not opening door? And then their over? Well Andre never had a long relationship he doesn't know how that's supposed to work. He just assumes things. But one thing he did know was he was going to get his friends back together. Jade began stirring in her sleep, but didn't wake up. She laid her head on Andre's shoulder. "Beck, here, sit near Jade and hold her up. I'm going to see if I can get the door open". Andre held her head sitting up as Beck took his spot, then laid her head on his shoulder. Andre walked over to the door and began pushing it. Didn't budge, he looked around for anything that they could eat. The only thing in there was a duffle and a closet. He walked over to it and yanked it open. "Their prepared", he announced seeing a mini fridge, snacks, mini grill, microwave, blankets, flashlights, backup generator, batteries, and lots of other equipment.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"They have everything you could ever need in this closet, if only there was a bathroom then-" Beck interrupted.

"There is one", Beck answered.

Andre turned around, "Where?" he asked. Beck pointed on the opposite side of the room from Andre, "Well this is convenient". Jade began to wake up look around then jumping back and hitting her head on the wall, when she noticed she was lying on Beck.

"When did I get near Beck?" she questioned standing up then eyeing Andre, "What are you doing?" she asked noticing Andre going through the closet.

"Oh I was looking for something to keep us alive, we might be stuck here for a while", Andre answered.

"Whatever, she answered grabbing the duffel and pulling out a … laptop?

"I don't think that's going to work", I answered.

She rolled her eyes, I'm not going on it for the internet, I'm checking the camera outside, if it's not broke we can see what's going on", Jade answered.

"Whose idea was this little bunker?" Beck asked.

"My dad's", Jade answered emotionless still looking on the laptop. "Look", she brought the laptop over to Andre, as Beck walked over and stood looking over their shoulder. It showed the camera falling down and then everything went static. "Never mind about this idea", she answered shutting the laptop. Jade sat down near the wall, Andre continued looking through the closet as Beck sat down next to Jade. I hope their alright", Jade whispered silently. Beck barely heard her.

He wrapped an arm around her, she was about to protest when Beck leaned closer to her ear, "Their going to be fine", he answered, "… And Jade friends do hug", he added as an afterthought. When Jade saw Andre turning around she unwrapped his arm from her, scooting away. Beck frowned making Jade sigh.

She looked to Beck, "I can't just pretend nothing ever happened. I don't know If I could ever forgive you, but I'm trying. Ok", she replied.

He nodded, "Sorry … I just miss you Jade", he answered. She felt her resolve cave, she leaned in to kiss him when-

"Guys want chips?" Andre shouts from his head currently in the fridge. Jade leaned away, completely mad at both Andre and herself. If it wasn't for Andre she might of actually forgave him. Then where would she be? Back to square one. She can't make it look too easy because if she did, he would leave, cheat and know he'd always have her. She defiantly did NOT want that. Just have to ignore him. If she could …

Cat and Robbie lay asleep by Tori. Cat cuddled up to Robbie, sleeping with the sniffles. Tori jolted awake in a fright of terror. But once she looked around sighing as if she'd been dreaming. But her thoughts stop short seeing Robbie? When did he get here? She wondered as she tried shaking him awake. He woke up and saw Tori. His eyes were full of shock.

"You're up!" he exclaimed in joy, shaking Cat's arm waking her up.

"What Robbie?" Cat asked timidly.

Robbie pointed to the confused Tori, when Cat glanced and saw Tori she cheered up, "TORI", she exclaimed squeezing her friend in a tight hug.

"Can't breathe Cat can't breathe", Tori managed out. After Cat pulled away from the hug, Robbie pulled her in a embrace. "Why is everyone hugging me?"

"You almost left us", Cat answered tearing up and hugging Tori once more.

"What do you mean?"

"You almost … left earth", Robbie answered trying not to bring up the death word with Cat.

Tori looked confused till something clicked in her head and she got it, "What happened?" she asked.

"Well … You went out there", Cat pointed to the door, "Telling me to stay … I-I didn't listen … I followed you and ... you were looking where the stairs used to be the-then the wind started picking up and … I was so scared", Cat hugged Tori again. Tori sighed figuring she'd ask later. At least they were all safe right then.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Review or PM me to tell me you thought.**

**Sneak Peak of a future chapter …**

"**Jade thank God", Beck exclaimed hugging Jade. He was just glad she was waking up, he didn't know what would happen if it killed her.**

"**Whose Jade?" asked Jade looking around.**

"**You …You remember me right?" Beck asked hopefully.**

"**No? Where are we?" she asked. Beck almost started crying, everything is falling apart …**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I, NickeyRox4ever, do not own Victorious. But I do hope for TFB&J and hope it comes on Saturday.

_So cold – Ben Cocks _

Jade, Beck, and Andre were sitting near the wall, bored. "The winds not blowing, shouldn't there be some kind of rescue mission?" Andre questioned walking over to the door and kicking it. Jade laid her head on Beck's shoulder, closing her eyes. Beck smiled, which caused Andre to roll his eyes when he turned around seeing them.

"Is someone in here?" They heard someone asked from behind the door.

"YES HELP WE'RE STUCK", Andre exclaimed. Jade opened her eyes at his yelling, still not leaning off Beck, not that he minded.

"You're going to be ok I'm going to help you", the person answered.

"YES", Andre cheered.

Robbie, Cat, and Tori had figured that they waited long enough for no winds, They left the basement to find the room ruined more than they remembered it there was debris everywhere, no furniture was in the house whatsoever. "I hope everyone's ok", Robbie answered with his arms wrapped around Cat. Tori heard the police siren coming down the road. The car pulled up and her dad came out, running over and hugging her.

"I'm glad you're ok", he answered.

"Where's mom?" Tori asked when she pulled away.

"With Trina, she found her shaken up, they're going to the hospital", her dad answered.

"She's going to be ok right?" Tori asked.

Her dad nodded, "She's lucky to survive because, the tornado had picked her up. She ended up falling into a trash can. Someone saw her fly into it and helped her. They called us and … Are you ok?" h asked. Tori nodded hugging her Dad again.

"Finally", Andre exclaimed once the door was opened. Andre ran out, and Jade and Beck walked behind him casually. Andre hugged the person who helped them out, which was Jade's neighbor Michael, who was around their age, and had a huge crush on Jade.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked, mostly to Jade, she nodded along with Beck. They walked out, before anyone knew what was happening the building started falling down. Beck, Andre, and Michael barely got out. But Jade wasn't as fortunate.

"JADE", Beck exclaimed, running over to Jade, she was knocked out lying on the ground, unconscious.

Tori, Cat, and Robbie got in the car with Tori's dad and they headed over to the hospital, he insisted they get checked out, when he heard what happened to Tori. They arrived moments later, Tori got checked out, they said she was fine and nothing was wrong. But Robbie and Cat insisted they were fine, so they didn't. Tori, her dad, Cat, and Robbie went to check on Trina. She was in the hospital room, sleeping. Tori walked over giving her a hug, glad her sister was ok.

When Jade started to wake up, Beck let out a sigh of relief "Jade thank God", Beck exclaimed hugging Jade. He was just glad she was waking up, he didn't know what would happen if it killed her.

"Whose Jade?" asked Jade looking around.

"You …You remember me right?" Beck asked hopefully.

"No? Where are we?" she asked. Beck almost started crying, everything is falling apart … Then that signature smirk spread across her face. She started laughing. Beck was practically in tears and Jade does this?

"This is immature", Beck announced.

"My head really hurts though", she answered.

Though Beck was quite upset she did that, he was so glad she was ok. He pulled her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok", he answered.

"Mr. Vega? Can we check on my friends?" Robbie asked.

Mr. Vega nodded. Robbie, him, and Cat left. Tori didn't feel right leaving her sister at a time like this so she stayed. They drove towards Jade's house, because that's where Robbie directed. They pulled over next to Jade's house and found them sitting next to Jade, who was laid out on the ground. Cat practically jumped out of the car running over to them pulling Jade in a hug. Mr. Vega walked over moments later, "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah", Jade answered.

"You should get your head checked out", Beck answered, Jade glared at him annoyed.

They all got in the back of Mr. Vega's car except, Michael, who insisted on staying. They headed to the hospital, when they arrived. Tori pulled Jade, Andre, and Beck in a group hug. "I'm so glad you're ok", she replied pulling away.

"We have to get Jade checked out, we'll be back later", Andre answered. Beck, Jade, and Andre walked to the front desk.

"I'm fine", Jade tried but they ignored her. Once they took her back they did tests, and found out she had a slight concussion. It wasn't bad but they wanted her to stay overnight for observation.

"I'm going to check on Tori", Andre said, exiting the room walking back to Tori.

Beck sat down beside Jade and she rolled her eyes looking at him. "I am fine", she answered.

"I had to make sure, I don't want anything to happen to you", he answered. Jade smiled a genuine smile. She let her resolve cave as she leaned toward him kissing him on the lips.

"I love you", she answered.

"I love you too".

**Sorry for the late chapter, and the final chapter, unless you want an epilogue (Sorry if I spell this wrong) Anyway Thanks for all the people who've read, followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed this story like I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
